Playing in Turks & Caicos
by TFFan
Summary: What we would all had wanted to see after Stef and Lena dove into the ocean naked. This is how I imagine things could have (and should have) went down in their room after they had rubbed their naked bodies together ;) Might write a second chapter, not sure!


While all the kids were having the bachelorette and bachelor party, Stef and Lena had a quiet evening. After dinner they had sat down with Diane and Jim, which was tense, again. Their conversations were awkward and it was quite obvious that they were complete opposites, but they tried to make it work, for their children.

Stef and Lena had showered, changed into their robes and were currently walking on the beach. The beach was empty, because it was way past midnight. They were holding hands, feeling the sand between their toes, enjoying the quiet and looking out at sea.

Lena broke the silence, smiling, "This feels like the honeymoon we never got to have."

Stef looked at Lena, her wife, her Lena, who, on this island, was glowing even more than usual. Just when she thought she couldn't get prettier and Stef couldn't fall in love with her more, it happened.

"It does, doesn't it? Although, there's a certain couple that I wouldn't miss seeing during said honeymoon", Stef grinned.

That made Lena laugh, "Stef, it's so obvious that you don't like them."

"Do you? And can you blame me?" Stef asked Lena.

"No, I don't, but at least I'm behaving!" Lena teased.

"I'm trying really hard to act nice, honey", Stef tried, although it didn't sound very believable.

"Sure, by telling them how 'interesting' we are and by shocking them with your tattoo", Lena teased again.

Stef huffed, "It's not my fault that they're so uptight."

"It's a good thing you're so cute", Lena smiled.

It made Stef smile, too. She loved it when Lena was like this, teasing and complimenting her. "I'll try harder and behave."

"Don't. Don't try, I like you like this, not taking anything from anybody and just being unashamedly yourself." Lena said, her voice laced with pride. They smiled, both feeling content.

After a while, they were still walking and still holding hands, occasionally talking and laughing, and they'd arrived near their room again. They hadn't seen anyone in ages, and the beach almost felt like a secluded private beach.

Lena started walking towards the room, when Stef pulled her back, "Let's sit down here, love."

Stef sat down and pulled Lena in front of her, in between her legs, Lena's back against Stef's front. Stef rested her chin on her wife's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist, knowing how much Lena loved that. And she did, she felt so safe in Stef's strong arms. Lena placed her hands over Stef's, lightly stroking the skin.

They sat in silence and looked out at sea, soaking up these moments together. Of course, now that they only had Corey living at home, they had more alone time, but being alone at home and being alone on vacation are two different things.

Their bodies still close to each other, and Lena still in Stef's arms, Stef turned her head and started peppering small kisses on Lena's neck. Lena hummed in delight.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Stef spoke.

Lena, enjoying the kisses from Stef, merely replied with a "hmm?"

"You, me, water, very little clothing." Stef hinted.

Lena's eyebrows raised. She didn't expect that. "Oh! I do remember that." It was the night during Stef's cancer scare when they skinny dipped in a pool in their neighborhood and made love after.

Stef smirked, and started lightly sucking on Lena's neck. Not enough to make a mark, but just enough to cause Lena's breathing to pick up. Occasionally licking her neck, tasting the combination of the unique taste of her wife and the saltiness caused by the ocean's breeze.

"That was so sexy", Stef breathed in Lena's ear. "And that evening in bed was beautiful."

They both smiled, reminiscent of that evening and of the moments that they had during those tough times. Now here they were, both feeling so free and so in love, and both healthy.

"Who lost the bet that evening?" Stef asked, taking them both out of their thoughts.

"I can't remember, but I'm not about to lose it tonight", Lena said, as she jumped up and undid herself of her robe, now being completely naked, standing in front of Stef.

Stef's eyes roamed her wife's body as Lena turned to run towards the sea. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, winking at her wife.

Stef wouldn't mind losing the bet tonight and being on top, not when she could see her wife naked and so freely running towards the sea.

Stef shredded herself of her own robe and followed her wife into the water.

When Stef reached Lena, Lena was floating on her back in the water. It was a lovely sight. Her wild hair floating around her head in the water, her toes peeking out and her perky breasts perfectly visible for Stef to see.

Stef was so concentrated on admiring her wife, she gasped when Lena splashed her all of a sudden. Not because the water was cold, on the contrary, but because she didn't see it coming.

Soaked, she looked at Lena and saw her mischievous smirk. Stef smirked too, matching her wife's.

Lena saw Stef preparing for battle and knew she made a mistake, knowing how competitive Stef could get. She slowly started backing away, but it was already too late. Stef had splashed her. They began splashing each other, laughing and loving this playfulness.

Lena, knowing that she could not win this, quickly turned around and started swimming away. However, Stef was quick and she grabbed Lena by her legs to pull her towards her. They stood in the water, facing each other. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena, not letting her escape. The closeness caused a delicious feeling of their wet bare breasts touching.

"Have mercy!" Lena begged, with a tiny grin.

"Why would I?" Stef asked, trying to play along.

Lena leaned in close and whispered in Stef's ear "if you don't splash me, I'll let you do anything you want tonight."

Stef's eyes grew big, "anything?" she asked.

"Ohyeah", Lena responded.

"Hmm, I'll think about it", was Stef's response, as her hands wandered down to Lena's ass and she got a firm hold of them, while her right leg slipped between Lena's warm thighs. She could feel her hot center, even in the water.

"Stef…" Lena moaned.

"Yes?" Stef teased.

"Kiss me", Lena demanded, knowing that Stef couldn't resist.

And it was true, Stef couldn't resist it, she couldn't resist her. Who would deny this queen anything?

Stef traced her hands back up and buried them in Lena's hair, grabbing her face. Their lips touched and the spark ignited even more. Lena's arms wrapped around her wife's waist, pulling her closer into their kiss. Their lips glided along each other, in a familiar dance they've done so many times, for so many years already.

Stef's tongue lightly licked at Lena's bottom lip, asking for permission, which Lena gladly granted. When their tongues touched, they both moaned into the other's mouth. Hands started wandering and after they pulled away from their deep kiss, breathlessly, they looked into each other's eyes.

They could only see love and lust, and knew they had to take this inside, before they did things they wouldn't want anyone to catch them doing.

Quickly swimming back to shore, anxious to take this to their room, they immediately noticed that their robes were gone. Someone from the staff must've taken them during a clean-up.

"Are we going to run? We left a key in the safe outside, so we can be quick and hope no-one sees us." Lena suggested.

Stef thought about it and figured why the hell not. What else were they going to do? Roll in the sand in the hopes that that would cover them up? Grab some leaves to cover themselves?

"Let's do it!" Stef said.

"Alright, let me count to three and then we'll run. 1… 2… 3!" Lena counted, and they started sprinting towards their room. Fortunately, all the rooms were fairly close to the beach, so they could be inside within a minute.

Stef got there first and she opened the safe, grabbed the key and opened the door, pulling Lena in with her. They stumbled in, stood giggling in the hallway, out of breath and both still completely naked.

"Let's not do that again." Stef said, still laughing.

"What, why? We always pull it off!" Lena said.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you, we were just lucky that no one caught us." Stef objected.

"You shouldn't bet anyway, you already lost a bet." Lena laughed.

Stef looked confused. "What? What bet?"

"The bet of tonight." Lena replied with an intimate smile.

"Ah, that bet. That is true, but you also promised me that you'll let me do anything I want tonight." Stef responded.

"Hmm, you remembered that, huh? I did say that." Lena said, winking at her wife.

Stef smiled, "So I guess we both lost tonight."

"I'd say we both win." Lena replied.

"I absolutely agree, my love." Stef said, before taking a step closer towards her wife, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her in for another deep kiss.

Lena pulled away to ask, "Have you figured out what you want to do?", sounding both curious and eager.

"I might have." Stef smirked, with one eyebrow raised.

"Tease." Lena said, before kissing her roughly, annoyed and turned on by Stef's cocky confidence. It was a confidence that grew over the years, even more so after she finally let go of all the shame about her sexuality. This Stef was a changed Stef, and she loved her even more for it.

Stef pushed Lena against a wall to regain control. They kissed, tongues playing, lips caressing, bare skin touching, hands groping.

Breathlessly, Stef was the one to pull away this time. "Anything I want, right?" she asked.

Lena bit her lip and nodded.

Stef's eyes glazed over with lust as she took Lena's hand and led her to their bed.

The room was dark, but the moon shone enough light into it to be able to see. Stef sat at the end of the bed and pulled Lena up to sit her at the head of the bed. They looked at each other, both brimming with anticipation, love and lust.

Stef leaned in to kiss Lena, who closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss on her lips that never came. Stef kissed her cheek and trailed kisses towards her. When her mouth was next to her ear, Stef said "I want you to touch yourself. And I want to watch."

That surprised Lena. Although Stef was more open than in the past, between the sheets and out of them, Stef could sometimes still be a bit of a prude, and she usually didn't ask for things like this herself. It meant that Stef was immensely turned on, and that was something Lena gladly took advantage of.

Lena looked into Stef's eyes, seeing how ready she was, but also that she was still a bit shy and embarrassed to request such a thing. It made Lena also a bit shy, but she was happy to oblige.

Lena grabbed Stef by putting her hands behind her neck and pulled her towards her. Just before their lips touched, she whispered "it's so hot that you know what you want and that you're so confident." Their lips smashed together roughly, making Stef moan into Lena's mouth. They kissed, both getting even more aroused, and as Lena pulled away, she lay back on the bed and opened her legs wide, having Stef sit between them.

Stef looked as Lena lay down, and boldly put her hands on the inside of Lena's sensitive thighs, stroking the flesh with her thumbs, making Lena shiver. She was surprised – but also not really – that her wife agreed to this. Lena could be bold or shy in bed, she never knew what it would be. Tonight, it seemed like she'd be a bit of both. Bold enough to do what was requested, but shy to perform it in front of Stef.

Lena didn't exactly know where to begin. It wasn't often that she'd have to masturbate. Their sex live was very satisfying, so she rarely felt the need to pleasure herself. When she did, she usually just fantasized about Stef and about them having sex and rubbed her clit until she orgasmed. She figured she'd make more of a show of it for Stef.

She started by wetting the fingers of her right hand, letting two fingers slide around her tongue, dragging them between her lips, sucking on them, just for show and for the pleasant visual it created for Stef. Meanwhile, her left hand clenched the sheets between her fist, needing something to hold on to while trying to take it slow. Which was very hard, by the way. She just wanted Stef's hands on her, between her legs, inside of her, taking her over the edge. Or Stef's mouth on her, using her strong and skillful tongue on her most intimate place. And after that she'd gladly return the favor, again and again, fucking Stef like there was no tomorrow.

It wasn't that often anymore that they'd have this urgent need. This need to have sex and fuck and make love. Tonight felt like a night like it used to. In the beginning of their relationship they'd have nights where they'd go at it all night, sometimes taking breaks and naps in between, but mostly just pleasing each other over and over and over.

Lena slid her hand and wet fingers down the side of her neck, between and on the underside of her breasts. She started with her left breast. She circled her fingers on her boob, around her nipple, not yet touching it, but feeling it harden. She could feel herself getting more worked up, loving it and hating it at the same time. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

When she finally touched her nipple, she sighed. It was already hard, and she barely even started. She kneaded her breast, slowly but firmly, just as she liked it. Stef knew Lena liked it like that, and Lena preferred Stef's hands on her, obviously – I mean, do you know what those hands can do? They're strong but also soft, and they feel like magic on your body. So, for now, she'd just have to do it herself. She switched between breasts, pulling on her nipples, whimpering softly.

Stef was watching Lena's actions, but Lena was watching Stef, and watching her wife watch her made her even more aroused. She saw how Stef's mouth hung slightly open and how her chest – which was an amazing chest to look at, by the way – was moving fast up and down because of her increased breathing. At this point, Lena was already literally dripping onto the bed sheets.

Lena was desperately craving some kind of friction, and she was frustrated that Stef didn't provide her of it. She figured her wife would've already caved by now, knowing how she got when they were in this position. Usually Stef was relentless, not stopping until their goal was reached. But she could've known, knowing the tremendous amount of self-discipline Stef had. Although, she could feel Stef's nails lightly digging into Lena's thighs. So apparently it was hard for her, too.

Loving that her wife was still watching her, Lena decided to abandon her breasts and slide her hand south. She watched Stef's pupils dilate as she slid her hand over her tight stomach, stopping to circle around her bellybutton, to tease Stef, and herself, and further down she went. She slid her hands through the curls between her legs, her very wet curls. She easily glided through her lips, deliberately avoiding her clit. She dipped down to gather some moisture, sliding back upwards to spread the wetness and finally blessed herself by circling her clit with two fingers, firstly rubbing it behind the hood and using direct contact after that.

At this point, Stef was biting her lip. Watching her wife touch herself and seeing her pussy glistening, it sparked a fire within her. She couldn't wait any longer to finish this for her. When she heard Lena moan "fuck… Stef…", she couldn't take it anymore and pounced on her wife.

Stef lay down on Lena, straddling Lena's right thigh, and as she kissed her, she pushed Lena's hand away with her right hand. She glided her index finger and middle finger through her slit, gathering the copious wetness before tracing her fingers downwards. As her tongue wrapped around Lena's, the tips of her two fingers pushed against Lena's entrance, making Lena moan appreciatively into her mouth. She pulled away from their kiss and waited until Lena opened her eyes. When she did, Stef entered her with her fingers, sinking them all the way home, deeply inside of Lena.

"Oh! God!" Lena moaned loudly, as she threw her head back and slammed her hands on the mattress, grabbing at the sheets.

Seeing and feeling her wife like this was amazing, and Stef, already being on edge, gently started riding Lena's thigh. She needed some release, too. She buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck, kissing and sucking on it, while moving her fingers in and out of Lena, the palm of her hand keeping pressure on her clit.

Stef added a third finger, slightly stretching Lena as she was so unbelievably tight, and filling her up even better. This made Lena tip her head back and her hands flew up to hold on to Stef's body. Her left arm wrapped around her shoulders and her right hand landed on Stef's ass, guiding her as she still rode Lena's thigh. Lena felt that Stef was leaving a trail of wetness behind, and she felt Stef's throbbing clit against her leg.

Stef's fingers kept moving, she kept entering Lena and kept moving her fingers in and out. Her hips rolled against Lena's thigh as she rode it.

"Yes, Stef!" Lena's moans echoed off the walls.

As Stef's hand kept thrusting and her fingers kept curling inside of Lena, the palm of her hand made contact with Lena's hardened clit again and again.

They were soaking the sheets with their sweat, as it was pretty hot in Turks & Caicos, even at night. This particular activity didn't help cool them down, and Lena's arousal soaked the sheets even more. But, they couldn't care less. They were hot for each other, and only touches and orgasms could still that hunger.

Stef could feel herself getting close by rubbing her clit against Lena's thigh as she rode her leg, but she wanted her wife to come first. So, she worked even harder at it.

Lena hands were now both on her wife's muscular back. She dragged her nails across her sexy back tattoo and scratched her back, needing the relieve. Her pussy was pulsing as she was nearing the edge.

Stef sat up again, still straddling her wife's leg. Three of Stef's fingers slipping inside over and over, thrusting inside Lena again and again. Stef couldn't decide whether she wanted to look at Lena's face or her pussy, so she switched between the two. She slowed her tempo down a bit and looked down at her hand entering Lena. Her fingers disappeared in Lena's tight pussy and she could feel her walls wrapped around her. When she pulled back again and almost out, she saw her fingers covered in Lena's arousal. Slowly she pushed in and out of Lena, enjoying feeling her wife like this. They could enjoy each other and wouldn't have to worry about being quiet. The kids were still at their parties, and even if they were in their rooms, the houses were far away enough from each other to unashamedly enjoy each other's bodies like this.

Stef's had stilled her hips and just focused on her wife right now. Her other hand joined the party and started rubbing Lena's clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lena cried out loudly.

Stef was still looking down when Lena pushed her hips up in the air towards Stef's hand, asking for more. Stef immediately obliged and increased the tempo or both her hands. Her fingers slipped into Lena's hole faster and her other hand was rubbing Lena's exposed and sensitive clit at a quick pace.

When Lena moaned "Baby, I'm gonna come…", Stef looked up at Lena's face, wanting to watch her come undone. "Shit, gonna come, oh my goooood", Lena moaned, with her eyes closed and her mouth open.

Stef felt it before she heard Lena's moans. Lena's walls clenched around Stef's fingers, trapping them deep inside her pussy. Her toes curled and her back arched as she came powerfully.

As Lena moaned "Ah! Ah! Aaaaah", her hands flew to Stef's, keeping them there and pushing down for more pressure.

Stef watched in amazement as an orgasm overtook her wife's body. Her hands held in place by Lena's hands, she sneakily curled the tips of her fingers inside Lena, rubbing against her spot, causing Lena to trash around on the bed and prolonging her climax.

Stef almost came at the sight in front of her, but she held it back, preferring to orgasm by her wife's touch.

When Lena's walls stopped clenching and her body went slack, her hands falling beside her, Stef knew she was finished. She took her hand off her clit but stayed with her fingers inside Lena a bit longer.

Lena's breathing returned to normal, meaning Stef could pull her fingers out. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Lena's pussy and stretched lips. Lena sighed when they were all the way out and Stef lightly caressed Lena's pussy, sliding in the wetness between Lena's lips. Not meaning to arouse, just to lovingly stroke her and make her get used to the loss of contact inside.

Lena could still feel Stef's wet pussy on her thigh, although she had stopped moving a while ago.

Lena sat up and moved her hands to Stef's ass again. It always felt great to hold her amazing butt in her hands. So full, so firm. And when she used to be in her uniform, have mercy! Or even now when she would be in tight jeans or here on the island in her bikini. Seeing Stef's ass made Lena have a lot of inappropriate thoughts, which she couldn't always act on. But here, in the privacy of this bedroom, she could and would definitely take advantage of that great ass.

Stef tangled her hands in Lena's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other, and Stef moaned into Lena's mouth when she felt her slide her tongue across Stef's upper lip. Begging for entrance, which Stef gladly gave, Lena's tongue soon slipped into Stef's mouth, seeking her tongue. Their tongues found each other and played together, sliding against and across each other in a wet and passionate kiss.

One of Lena's hands slid down over Stef's butt cheek and slid lower to her pussy. Although Stef was a bit distracted now, they kept kissing as Lena slid her fingers between Stef's lips, wetting her fingers with her wife's arousal.

Lena slid her hand back and forth until she collected enough arousal. Stef whimpered when Lena took away her hand and pulled away from their kiss. Lena lifted her hand to her mouth and looked Stef in the eye when she slid her fingers in her mouth. She moaned at Stef's taste and sucked on her own fingers until she licked all of Stef's arousal off of them.

"Fuck", Stef moaned as she watched her wife's demonstration, her eyes big in shock and lust.

"Hmmm, delicious", Lena said when she was done licking her fingers. "Will you let me eat you out?" Lena asked her wife innocently.

Lena could be so unexpectedly naughty and that often made Stef shy. Nobody could – and would – ever know how dirty her wife was between the sheets. "Yes", Stef shyly whispered.

Lena quickly turned them around, taking Stef by surprise. She lay Stef on the bed, making her slightly bounce.

Usually, Lena would take her time and use a lot of foreplay before she went for the ultimate goal, partly to make Stef as wet as possible. But tonight she had already felt and tasted that her wife was aroused and ready to be fully pleased, so she wouldn't tease her.

Stef spread her legs wide open and put her feet on the bed, her knees slightly bend. Lena immediately slid her body between Stef's legs, her head between her thighs. She didn't waste any more time and attached her mouth to Stef's pussy straight away.

Lena's hands were around Stef's legs, and Stef reached down to hold them. Stef looked down and saw Lena's curls move as she felt Lena's tongue slide across her pussy and between her lips.

Lena moved her head and was fully absorbed in the task before her. She licked Stef's pussy a few times and slid her tongue between Stef's lips.

"Oh my god, Lenaaa", Stef moaned when Lena had suddenly entered her pussy with her tongue. Her grip on Lena's hand tightened and she pushed her hips closer to Lena's face, practically trying to lower herself on Lena's tongue.

Lena pushed her tongue all the way inside, as deep as it would go. She wiggled it around a bit, until she found one of Stef's spots. She knew because the moment she found it, Stef's pussy tightened a bit around her tongue.

Lena's mouth was completely open and she took everything Stef had to offer her, every bit of wetness. She pushed her tongue on Stef's spot a few times, hearing what it did to her wife. Her tongue grew tired, so she switched to moving her tongue in and out of Stef.

Hardening her tongue a bit, she slid it inside Stef's pussy, feeling her walls immediately wrap around it. Sliding it out again, it was as if her pussy didn't want to let her go, holding tightly on to her tongue.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Stef moaned as Lena slid her tongue in and out, over and over, again and again.

When Stef's breathing started to become even quicker, Lena knew she had to act fast to take her wife over the edge. She wiggled one of her hands free from Stef's strong grip, slid two fingers in her mouth to wet them a bit beforehand – although that probably wasn't necessary – and quickly slid them inside Stef.

Stilling her fingers deep inside Stef's pussy, she curled the tips to press hard against Stef's spot, hooking her fingers inside. Her thumb seeking out the underside of Stef's clit and started caressing it, as Lena sucked the rest of Stef's clit into her mouth.

"Ah yes! Please, oh baby", Stef cried out at all the stimulations.

Curling her fingers faster and pushing harder into Stef, rubbing her thumb faster against Stef's clit, and sucking Stef's clit into her mouth while flicking her tongue against it, was too much for Stef to take. She flew over the edge, tensing up, and making a mess.

"Yes yes yes! LENA! YES!" Stef almost screamed.

Lena kept up her manipulations as she could feel Stef squirting, coating Lena's mouth and chin. Lena moaned as she pulled her fingers out and her hand away, and quickly lapped at Stef's pussy and licked up every bit of arousal she had squirted out.

She kept sliding her mouth and tongue all over Stef's pussy while Stef was still orgasming, slowly coming out of it and coming down from her high.

When Lena felt Stef's grip on her hand loosen and the tremors slowly stopped, Lena pulled her mouth away from her wife's pussy, after one more lick from bottom to top.

Lena kissed the inside of Stef's thighs as her breathing slowly returned to normal. After a while, she felt Stef's hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her up to her.

Lena laid down next to Stef, half on top of her. They both put one hand lovingly on the cheek of the other, coming together for a kiss. They kept their kiss light, but still passionate and full of love. Their lips touched and parted a bit, slowly kissing and calming down from their amazing lovemaking session.

"That was hot. That hasn't happened in a while", Lena said as she pulled away from their kiss, and instead put her forehead against Stef's.

"Hmm, I know. Only you can do that to me, honey", Stef responded.

Lena snuggled in to Stef's body. Although they were both warm, at first from the weather but now even more from their activities, they still wanted that full body contact.

Both worn out, they quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Their bodies turned to each other a bit, touching from head to toe, the warmth and comfort of the other's body made them soon fall easily asleep.


End file.
